deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising Wiki:Flash map
Interactive Reference Map Project Idea: Dead Rising 2: Case West and Dead Rising 2 Interactive Reference Map Goal Create a familiar and easy to use point/click map that provides information in locating items. This map will have in game pictures of locations of items so that it makes locating that particular item easier for newer players. Map Features * Multi-Toggle list of weapons/weapon subset (?), books, Points of Interest including location of Prestige Point Stickers, Survivors, Cameras (?) * Multi-layered map that and be level selected and fade/overlay to that level similar to how it may be presented by the in-game map. *Individual room presentation which has Points of Interests (?) *Survivor road map that will list locations of survivors, what they need, and exact times when they can be found at that location. Alternative features *In game step by step walkthrough map ** walkthroughs which are printer friendly. Examples * Dead Rising Flash Map **A (Anon1404) Contacted editor -- editor creator, creator no longer has the original map on file, so reverse engineering is difficult. **At one point years ago, Anon1404 had a perfectly reversed engineered map, but is now unable to duplicate. * Dead Rising 2 Google Map **Really inferior map compared to Flash Map **Positive points which can be replicated, photos of item locations, with: *** screenshot of map and *** screenshot of item location with Chuck standing in front of items **Anno1404's other google map http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Map * What our map will have that both currently lack ** Text locations of all items from official guide (Anno already has on computer and has listed all locations of all items on wiki), but not screenshots of all item location with Chuck standing in front of items. Screenshots Screenshots must have: * Clear shot of Chuck next to item ** Dead Rising 2 map: No HUD except Local Player Pos (which will be superior to current Dead Rising 2 Google map) ***Dead Rising 2 map: See Mod:HUD on how to fully remove HUD * Corresponding map Base maps Maps which we can be used as foundation of project. Dead Rising 2 deadrisingwiki.com/w/images/5/5e/Dead_rising_2_map_Original_8_inch.jpg Case West need to be cropped File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map.jpg|Underground Tunnel File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (2).jpg| Phenotrans Facility File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (3).jpg| Phenotrans Facility File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (4).jpg| Phenotrans Facility File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (5).jpg|Underground File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (6).jpg|Loading Bay File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (7).jpg|Storage Bay File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (8).jpg|Secure Laboratory File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (9).jpg|Holding Pens File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (10).jpg|Research Laboratory File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (11).jpg|Zombrex Research Lab File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (12).jpg|Zombrex Production Lab B File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (13).jpg|Refrigerated Containment File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (14).jpg|Livestock Dissection Lab File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (15).jpg|Harvesting Room File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (16).jpg|Power Room File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (17).jpg|Gas Control File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (18).jpg|Cafeteria File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (19).jpg|Living Quarters File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (20).jpg|Living Quarters A6 File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (21).jpg|Living Quarters RR File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (22).jpg|Living Quarters A9 File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (23).jpg|Living Quarters X2 File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (24).jpg|Living Quarters A4 File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (25).jpg|Living Quarters A1 File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (26).jpg|Living Quarters A9 File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (27).jpg|Server Room File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (28).jpg|Living Quarters A2 File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (29).jpg|Living Quarters A3 File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (30).jpg|Living Quarters X1 File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (31).jpg|Living Quarters A8 File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (32).jpg|Living Quarters A7 File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (33).jpg|Living Quarters A5 File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (34).jpg|Security Tower File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (35).jpg|Secure Lab Observatory File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (36).jpg|Director's Office File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (37).jpg|Shipping Office Icons File:Dead rising safe house icon.png Discussion ...some of the needs to trying to put this together is going to be images from the game not many at this time. The icons that are basically seen associated to the items: *Tool *Food *Weapon *Key *Clothing Give a good picture I can probably replicate a them to a usable format if a clear picture can not be made to cut them out. I may try and see if I can hobble together these parts I been scalping from another PC and see if I can try and get a flash running on it. My brain has also been working into the room view aspect which I think may be pieces of the map cut up and re-sized for viewing. Do individual pieces within each room then shriek it and hide it in the flash till a room is selected. --zyano :icons are so easy with texmod let me do them now. A 19:38, 17 January 2011 (UTC)